Various electric connectors heretofore exist, each consisting of a male pin holding block and a female pin holding block which are snugly connectable with each other. Each of the blocks generally comprises a housing and a plurality of terminal pins (male pins or female pins) fixed in the housing. For providing the aforementioned connection, the two blocks are coupled with each other for thereby inserting the male pins into the female pins snugly. However, these known blocks of the connectors suffer from various disadvantages. Frequently, the tight setting of the pins to the housing becomes difficult due to unwanted deformation of the pins during the assembling process. Furthermore, in many of the known connectors, the blocks are constructed of a plurality of elements thus necessitating additional fabrication and assembly steps resulting in high costs.